William Windsor/Syponis
History Early Life William was born on October 1st, 1272 to King Henry III. He was the 2nd Youngest Child (The Youngest being Billy Plantagenet.), Soon After his birth his father's Enemies, The Allor, invaded England. Fearing his son's life, he tasks the wizard Merlin III to send his sons into the future. This made William believe he was born in 1941. William was found in the streets by Wallis Simpson and Edward VIII. They took him in and raised him as their own son. During his 8th Grade year of school he met Lina Macron and the 2 started dating until they ended it during the summer. In his 9th grade year, he met Billy Plantagenet and the 2 became best friends, not long after meeting Sophie Lint who started dating William. Season 1 Rise Of The Fallen Part 1= King Henry is seen standing with his son Edward Plantagenet I, and his two infant sons William and Bill. He whispers something to Merlin. Merlin waves his hands and a flash of blue light appears. As William and Bill fade away, Henry Whispers "I love you". 17 Years of later, A 17-Year old William is seen walking into class sitting next to his best Friend Billy. William asks where his girlfriend is only to get a vague answer. After class, William is seen walking next to his girlfriend Sophie, and Billy (his friend). They clean out Williams Basement and find an object in one of the boxes. All of them astonished they take it outside to examine it. William accidentally drops it and summons Henry III. They are at first surprised to see the man, not knowing who he is what he wanted. They spend some time by asking him questions before Tony Preston, The School Bully walks up to them and makes up with them. They gladly accept Tony who is astonished to see The man. The man says that he is King Henry III. Before anything else can occur, Lina Macron comes up from behind William and stabs with a knife in the arm. William out of anger chases after her and stabs her with the knife. Before William can escape however Lina's body shifts into an Allor. Henry appears behind them just in time for them to run and are forced to take shelter in the woods William awakes to see Henry Writing on a piece of paper. He wrote 4 words, Resurrection, Betrayal, Cruelty, Victory.. William asks Henry what the words are for and Henry says that he'll know when the time comes. William is confused by this answer. An Alien appears from the bushes and almost kills Billy before being shot in the heart with a Bow and Arrow by Henry. Henry explains that the creature was an Allor, A group of Intelligent Supernatural Creatures, who will stop at nothing to wipe out the human race. Henry tells them it is no longer safe for them there and leads the 4 to an open area as they are chased by 2 Allor. Henry then uses the object The Kings Orb and uses it to open up a portal allowing them to travel to 1272. William wakes up surprised to see where he was. Henry explains that he brought them back in time 686 years. When William asks how this is possible, Henry ignored him. William, Billy, Sophie, and Tony are lead to Henry's Courtroom. There William meets his long-lost brother, Edward and his maid Axle. Axle leads them to their rooms. Tony and Billy Share a room, While Sophie and William share one. William is up late thinking is distress about what he just went through. William finally falls sleep. William awakens, walks down the halls and joins the others for breakfast. He takes an open seat next to Sophie. William finally learns the horrible truth that he and Billy are Henry's III's Son's. |-|Rise of the Fallen Part 2= After Learning the Terrible Truth William and His Friends undergo training 3 for Months. After the Training William sits on a cliff sharpening his sword. Billy Sits next to him staring at the horizon. Billy asks William if he thinks the Allor really exists. He receives a Vague Response from William. Henry walks up to them and tells them he wants them to patrol the woods with Tony. While on patrol William notices a strange sound in the bushes. A man walks out and introduces himself as Edmund Crouchback. William asks what he wants. Edmund tells he's in no position to ask that. They let him in Henry's Castle and give a bed. The next morning Billy wakes up to Axle cleaning his doors. He tells her not to worry about the doors, but she doesn't respond. Billy starts to walk up and notice a scratch on her arm. Axle immediately runs out of the room as Billy tells Edward about the wound. After checking Axles Arm, Edward tells Billy to look after Axle while he goes and investigates the forest. Meanwhile William catches Edmund trying to steal the object. William draws his sword and tells him to put the object down. Edmund grins and slowly puts the object down and is imprisoned on Henry's orders. The next morning William is crowned Prince of England and Billy is named Captain of the Rebellion. After this a great feast is held to celebrate, William can't help but notice how Edmund is separated from the other people sitting alone. After the feast William goes to sleep. William has a dream. All he can tell from the dream that someone died. He thinks it might be one of his friends. William awakes to find Billy staring at him. The 2 walk into a corridor where they see Edmund and their father talking. William suspects that they could both be traitors. Billy thinks it is Edmund Manipulating Henry.